


Feeling

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [6]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Apex Legends, Fluff, M/M, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Wattson helps Pathfinder with a delicate task
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6! I really hope you enjoy! I enjoyed writing it.

Revenant stepped out of the drop ship seeing Pathfinder speaking to Wattson. He couldn’t put his claws on it, as soon as he saw Pathfinder he looked weird. Path was hunched over next to Wattson against the wall. He looked ridiculous, he never hunches over when he speaks to anyone, let alone Wattson!   
Suddenly Path made eye contact with Revenant and panicked quickly pushing Wattson through a door.   
“Hi Friend!!” Pathfinder said quickly running over to Revenant and gave him a big hug.   
“What was that about Pathfinder?” He questioned the MRVN seeing his crooked posture and his hands tapping together when he withdrawn from the hug.  
“What was what Revenant?”   
Revenant was confused but ignored it. If looks could kill Pathfinder would have had a whole burnt through him. He rolled his eyes and slowly walked over to the cupboard Wattson was in banging on the door.   
“So if I open this door... I won’t see Wattson here?”   
“No!” Path spurted out.   
“We should head back to our room! Tell you what! I’ll catch up Friend! I have something to tell you when I get there!”   
Revenant grumbled and turned opening the door as he passed, Wattson fell out onto the floor beside Revenant.   
“Wooooh” Wattson squeaked.   
Wattson got up going to shout at Pathfinder for locking her in a spare room.  
“Désolé...” she said as she looked over to see Revenant looming over her.   
“Go ahead friend! I’ll catch up!” Revenant slowly turned around and left to go to Pathfinders room.  
“Oh Revenant!” Wattson shouted running up to him.  
“I would like to look over your body later! Would it be okay if I can have you at my workshop at 6ish?” She questioned having a nervous smile on her face.  
“Any reason why skinsuit? I’m fine, you looked at me last night!” He grumbled   
“I know but you took some heavy fire that round! I want to make sure you’re in full electrifying condition!”   
Revenant looked at Pathfinder who gave him a enthusiastic thumbs up.   
“Whatever.” He moaned   
Both Wattson and Pathfinder watch him as he rounded the corner smiling and waving as he passed.  
Thwack!   
“Don’t you ever lock me in a cupboard again! Grand idiot!” She shouted smacking him on the arm and quickly regretting how hard she hit him, waving her hand backwards and forwards.  
“Sorry Wattson! I panicked, I saw him and I didn’t know what to do!”   
Path said while rubbing his arm up and down.   
Wattson sighed and put her hand on his arm  
“I will do my best mon ami! But these thing are very destructive! There’s one thing changing electrical currents but it’s another to change the parts of a hu.. simulacrum” she said hesitantly.   
“I am sure you will do your best Wattson! That’s why your my best friend!” Giving her a big hug.   
“I’m really sorry friend! I didn’t mean to push you! I will not do it again!”   
Wattson giggled “you better not!”  
She quickly ran to her workshop to prepare.

Sometime later, Wattson was busy working on her pylons tightening the grips and loose bolts.  
“Having fun?” A familiar voice said behind her ears  
She jumped turning around in fear.  
“Es-tu un idiot?” She yelled   
“I’m around a live wire! You get too close and you pay the price!” She exclaimed as she switched off her pylons.   
“I thought you shouldn’t have the electricity on while messing with the bolts?”   
“I had just finished and I was testing it out!” She said excusing her self round him, she took his hand and pulled him over to her desk and patted the table. “Just a quick look over.” She said smiling   
Revenant stood there for a second and sat down on the side. Wattson began to remove some panels from his chest and fixing some frayed wires. 

“Why did Path throw you into that cupboard earlier?” He question rather abruptly.  
“Hum? Oh that!” She said trying to think of an excuse.  
“He was trying to hide my from someone I like!”   
She said while taking pieces of broken metal out of his chest.   
“Really?” He said with that stern voice he had  
“Because it didn’t look like that, it looked like he was trying to hide you from me!”   
“Absurdité! I saw Wraith and since Pathfinder has been told by Wraith to not talk about herself to me he panicked when I went to wave to her!   
She said with a confident smile.   
“Now I do need to access your brain module... would you be so kind to remove your scarf?”  
Revenant did so slowly unraveling his scarf from a round his head “Has Pathfinder ever spoken... about me?” He questioned   
Wattson was startled by this and dropped her arms in front of her, placed her hands gently on his arm.   
“Mon ami...” she said softly “This is Pathfinder we’re talking about! He talks about anything to anyone!”   
“No but has he spoken about me?” He questioned again   
“Well I shouldn’t really tell you because he asked me not to say anything but I’m pretty sure Path will end up telling you eventually so!” She said shrugging   
“He really does enjoy your company Revenant! Of all the people to talk to Rev he chose to talk to you! Not out of fear or out of you not having anyone to talk to! He likes you!”  
Revenant took this information in and stared at the floor.   
“I don’t deserve him... at all!” He said softly   
“Everyone deserves someone, No matter who we are.” Wattson said gently rubbing here hand on his arm for comfort.  
Now as I need to access your Brian module I will need to pow... turn.. knock you out” she explained while trying to be kind.   
“You can say it, after all your repairing me, I know what I am” he said as he powered off.   
“If only you realised” she said as she began working.  
Hours later Revenant was woken up by Pathfinder waving at him aggressively.   
“Hi friend!” He shouted, “how do you feel?”   
Revenant was quick to feel confused.  
“Why are you here Path? I told you to wait in your room.” He said calmly. Placing his hand on the desk and immediately retracting in surprise.   
Wattson was watching in the back ground smiling as she sipped on her tea.   
“Revenant?” Pathfinder said with a question mark on his screen.   
“Can I hug you? I have missed you greatly” Path held out his arms with a loving glow to him.  
Revenant sat there for a while contemplating what was actually happening.   
He... he could sense a cold wind blowing against his chest from the open window. It was cold... he placed his hand slowly on the desk again, the desk was cold to the touch. Revenant looked up and stared at Pathfinder.   
Pathfinder was convinced he could see the confusion and surprise in his best friends eyes.   
Revenant pushed himself off of the desk and stood up feeling the floor underneath his feet, he stumbled back a bit looking at the floor feeling.... breathless..   
Pathfinder was still holding out his arms with a happy face with tears streaming down it.   
“Friend.... How do you feel?” He asked softly   
Revenant slowly reached out his hand to touch Pathfinders arms slowly and hesitantly touching his hand on the dips on paths arms. He stared at Pathfinder. A small humming sound was emoting from his chest. He felt a rush of heat flow to his head.   
He embraced Pathfinder, digging he head deep into Paths neck.   
Wattson’s eyes began filling with tears as she watch them stand there caressing each other.


End file.
